


What Reason?

by Mercycedes



Series: Thoughts of Marvel Characters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercycedes/pseuds/Mercycedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home to his love, Sarahfina and son, Haakon after going to Helhiem and his son contemplates him and his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. Everything used belongs to their rightful owners.

Haakon sat at the window in the living room of his mother’s apartment, looking out at the dim gray sky and contemplating the weather and also when his father would be back.  
“Haakon?”  
“Yes mum?” he didn’t move his gaze, just continued to look out the window.  
“Darling, your father will be home soon,” Sarah came over and stroked his hair.  
Haakon just shook his head, “Mother… Why are we bad people?”  
Surprised at his question, she kneeled next to him, “What makes you think we are bad people?”  
“I’ve seen what dad has done to New York. He’s evil.”  
“Haakon Rannulfr Lokison, your father is no more evil than I or you,” she scolded, “Are we evil?”  
“No… but where we come from…”  
“Doesn’t make us who we are, son,” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she was impressed at how big her child had gotten, now bigger than herself, “Your father was and is misunderstood and, yes, he reacted very badly to how he was treated but that doesn’t make him evil. He is far from it.”  
Haakon sighed, “Mum… I don’t get it…”  
“You will, eventually,” she smiled and backed away from him, “Go get dressed. He’ll be here soon.”  
As he walked to his room he continued to try to understand his father’s actions but couldn’t. He didn’t feel that anyone should try to conquer a race for any reason. He wasn’t like his mother, not just yet. He couldn’t tap into his father’s brain. It could have been because Loki didn’t want him to. Perhaps Loki was trying to do good with this child? Haakon didn’t know. He barely understood his life, why he had to hide for so long. Why he had to keep secrets about who he and his family were. His “uncles” Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner were open to the world. Even his blood uncle, Thor was known to the rest of the world and allowed to announce who they were in public. He blamed his father for his hiding, his having to use his mother’s name, Hallow, in public, hiding his wings like his mother did. He blamed Loki for it all. If Loki hadn’t acted out, maybe he could have lived a normal life or at the very least, accepted life.  
Then again, he thought, If Loki hadn’t been destructive; mum would have never met him. I wouldn’t be here…  
He sighed and threw his arms out, plopping on his back in bed. He feared he’d never understand the powers he inherited from his mother. He picked up the dagger his father had given him, looking over it. The handle had “Lokison” engraved into it. He thought about shedding some of his blood but then remembered his mother frowned upon this. He could hear his mother and father in the next room exchanging “I love and missed you”s. Unprepared, he got up, tucking the dagger into his deep Tripp pants pockets.  
“Here we go,” he sighed quietly to himself.


End file.
